Naruto: The Master Sage
by OmegaKhaos
Summary: Naruto had it pretty rough. But what if he had training to become something that everyone looked up to? Read and follow Naruto as he becomes... the perfect sage. NarutoxHarem. Godlike! Naruto. Temp. Sakura bashing. Major Sasuke/ Council Bashing.
1. The Maelstrom Awakens

**Yo, its the demon of the two,  
You don't want to know what I've been through.  
Hell and back, yeah that's where I rule.  
Dammit, you see what bees' done to me.  
yea well this is my story**

**Chapter 1: The Maelstrom Awakens**

**Oct. 10: 6 years after the Kyuubi attack.**

Naruto was walking towards his home. It's his birthday after all, can't miss that. Sadly, today isn't filled with joy and happiness. No today is filled with hatred, bloodlust, and despair. He didn't know why they hated him, or why he was so alone. So far today there have been thirty-six assassination attempts, uncountable insults, 3 suicide attempts (**Hey, if you were this alone you'd try too.**), and 2 beatings, one of which is underway right now.

" OW, ARGH, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" our blonde yelled. He was currently being assaulted by kunai, senbon, lead pipes, kitchen knives, and just about any weapon a man can think of. This has happened every year on his birthday, and every year the beatings get worse.

" YOU KNOW GOOD AS DAMN WELL WHY, DEMON!" a random civilian in the mob of assailants shouted back, stomping on the blonde Jinchuriki's chest. Said mob consisted of Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, and civilians. The ANBU in the crowd with a rat mask walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by his throat. he reached in his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai and promptly slit Naruto's vocal chords for the purpose of ' silencing the demon.'

' _Why? Why am I so hated? why am I so alone!?' _Naruto thought to himself, and that was his last conscious thought as a bright light enveloped him. When the glowing shroud dissipated it was replaced by a red cloak of chakra with 3 red tails protruding from the back.

" THE DEMON'S SHOWING ITS TRUE FORM." shouted the same civilian as before. Before any of them could run, the red chakra tails had pierced the chests of five of the ninja that were in the mob. The Hokage appeared to see the dead and an unconscious, heavily damaged Naruto, and all he could do was sigh.

" ANBU, bring Naruto to the hospital, track down the rest of the offenders and take them to Ibiki." the Sandaime ordered." I will have to deal with these fools." he said with anger and annoyance clear in his voice.

**The Mindscape...**

'uhhh, where am I." said a waking Naruto. " Oh great, they threw me in a sewer." he said noticing his surroundings. He was in a sewer, but the odd thing was the red and blue pipes that littered the walls and ceiling. Konoha had green pipes in the sewers, he should know he had to live in a sewer for two years. Naruto gathered the resolve to find a way out and using his skills of perception followed the pipes, specifically the red ones. That's when he heard it.

_**THUD**_

_**BOOM**_

_***grumble***_

_**THUD**_

_**BOOM**_

Naruto suddenly felt both scared and curious. He ultimately decided that even though curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back, so he followed the sounds. Soon enough, he came to a rather large cage with two men in front of it trying their best to calm a really big red fox with nine crimson tails who was lying on it's side sobbing.

" There, there Asame-chan. it's not your fault, those ingrates want to believe that the child of prophecy is the Kyuubi, let'em. I'm sure he'll forgive you." said the man in a dark purple cloak with horns coming out of his head and white, gravity-defying hair. His cloak had the kanji for 'six' on the back. He looked to be in his late twenties-early thirties and was rubbing the fox's snout.

" Yeah, I mean have you seen the kid. He by far has the purest, kindest heart in this world. Well speak of the devil." Said the other man as he turned his attention to Naruto." Oi, come here young one, I won't bite. Although I'd be careful around this-" he didn't get to finish as a young girl, roughly around fifteen years of age, flashed in between the two men at Naruto full speed and glomped him. She immediately was hugging Naruto and crying into the the crook of his neck.

" I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Naruto-kun." she said in between sobs." I'm the reason your hated. I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko."

" How can someone so pretty be something so evil? Besides, aren't I the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in an curious tone.

" NO!" was the response of all three.

" Naruto, you know that the Kyuubi attacked six years ago and fought the Yondaime. What most don't know, however, is that the Kyuubi was controlled by the Sharingan. I don't know who exactly, but I have a few ideas." the horned man said as he adopted a thinking pose.

Naruto then turned to the other man. He was about 6'2, with shoulder length, black, spiky hair. He wore a white haori with the kanji for 'death sword' on the back.(**Think post-time skip Kenpachi Zaraki, minus the eye patch and scar.**) The man rested a sword on his shoulder. It was about 6 foot long with a pitch black blade. The hilt of the blade was wrapped in black cloth with diamond like patches of crimson red. Overall the man looked powerful and that yo didn't want to be on his bad side.

" Naruto, allow me to introduce myself. I am Yuzuki Shisodo, and I am a sentient sword. This is the Rikudo Sennin, creator of ninja, and it seems that you've already met the Kyuubi, but her real name is Asame."

Naruto looked to the two men in front of him with awe clear in his eyes.

" Naruto listen here, we are gonna teach you, so I am gonna open up a mental link between us. To talk just think hat you want to say and we'll hear it. Same goes for us. Now wake up, we'll continue this talk later." Said the Rikudo Sennin, getting a nod from the other three.

**In the physical world...**

"SARUTOBI-SENSEI!" a fuming Jiraiya shouted." Why is it, the one day in six years I have enough time to visit my godson, he's damn near killed. What would Minato think?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at the foot of the bed, his hands crossed with a tear rolling down his cheek, praying the boy on the cot was alright, and that he would forgive for his foolishness. He had failed the Yondaime, there was no doubt about it. The damned villagers from his village treated the boy worse than Iwa could dream. The aged Hokage was pulled out of his thoughts by a black glow emanating from Naruto's body. The glow turned into a flame, and the flame jumped off of Naruto into the silhouette of a man.

" Well Sarutobi-Sama, long time no see." Yuzuki said as the flames died down. He stood at eye level with Jiraiya, and for all intents and purposes, looked like an exact of the toad sennin.

" Yes, Zanmato. Tell me, is there a reason you're here?" Asked the Sandaime.

" What? Am I forbidden to train my wielder's son?" the sword retorted.

" No, but you have to cooperate with me." said Jiraiya.

" That's easy enough. Now, I request permission to take Naruto out of the village on a training trip with mister sage, along with a few others." Zanmato stated

" And what would you train him in?" questioned Sarutobi.

" You know Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Work on Genjutsu although I doubt he'll be able to use it effectively, Kenjutsu, his clan's Fuinjutsu, probably teach him how to use the Kyuubi's chakra, possibly have him gain a few summons. The works." explained Yuzuki.

" Alright, so who all do you want to go with you?" asked a suspicious Sandaime.

" Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, And Jiraiya-Sama,please." Yuzuki said in a polite tone.

" Uhhh, what hit me?" asked an awaking Naruto." Oi, Yuzuki-sensei when do we begin training?"

" As soon as you want to." responded a smiling Zanmato.

" You called for us Hokage-Sama?" asked Itachi as he walked in the room. Not a second later did a dog masked ANBU followed suit.

" Yes, you are going to help train Naruto-kun here." At this the two new comers had to contain the urge to literally jump for joy.

" So Itachi-nii and doggy-nii are coming too? SWEET!" exclaimed our favorite blonde. The dog masked ANBU looked towards the Hokage and received a nod.

" Naruto, My real name is Hatake Kakashi."

" Oh, well hello Kakashi-nii. Alright, let's get goning."

' He really is their son' every one thought." Yo, Sarutobi, tell him of his heritage or I will!" Warned a certain Shisodo.

" Naruto your parents were two astounding shinobi. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Death of Konoha, and the previous Jinchuriki, and your father was none other than the yellow flash of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Know that they loved you with all their hearts, and you don't know how much pain they felt when they sealed the Kyuubi in you." Explained

By the end of this speech, Naruto had tears falling down his face. But these were tears of joy that he hadn't seen in a long time. To know that his parents loved him, there was any more joy could feel. Yeah, he may not like what being a Jinchuriki brings, but he understood why his father chose him to carry this burden, he was an Uzumaki after all. He now had a true reason to live, besides his dream. He had to honor his tou-san's and kaa-san's wish.

" Alright we leave tomorrow." Said Jiraiya.

**Not bad if I do say so myself. Now please Review and give feedback. Ja Ne**


	2. Return of the Maelstrom

**Alrighty then folks, Too explain a few things, if this Naruto is advancing a little to fast, note he won't have too many 'fights' more like extreme beat-downs or he'll talk down his opponent. With that out of way, as Omega would say: On with the show!**

**Chapter 2: The Return of the Maelstrom**

**Oct 10th 8 years after the Kyuubi attack**

The guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, were standing at attention inspecting the entry of all the tourists which, surprisingly, aren't that rare. To top things off, the sky was cloudless, which meant someone has, or was about to feel the maelstrom's wrath. No, they hadn't forgotten the little blonde ball of trouble, how could they? Unfortunately, what they saw next shocked them to their core.

Four figures appeared on the horizon. Jiraiya of the Sannin followed by Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi who appeared to be bound by wire at the wrist and fingers preventing the use of jutsu, and a cloaked figure standing at about 4'2 with a sword on his back. His cloak seemed to flow into his shadow, and his intimidating appearance was only reinforced by the mask he wore, which was a skull. On one of his shoulders sat a fox with 9 tails, on the other stood a vibrant orange bird, around his neck a dragon was coiled. In his sleeve a dark purple snake coiled around his left arm. a silver wolf pup followed behind the cloaked one with a toad resting on its head, a white puppy was being carried in the man's arms and a lion lion cub was sitting on his head. The man looked like a walking animal shelter.

" Sorry, Jiraiya but this is protocol*sigh* Names,rank, purpose." stated Izumo.

" Jiraiya of the Sannin, here to raise one Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya said in a matter-of-factly tone.

" Hatake Kakashi, Jounin, returning to post within Konoha." Kakashi said in a 'why the hell else' tone

" Uchiha Itachi, S-rank missing-nin, returning into custody." you know who said in a little too cheerful tone.

Then there was a long pause as the cloaked figure took of his mask to reveal the whisker-marked blonde we all know and love. His smile seemed contagious as the guards realized who it was.

" Uzumaki Naruto AKA Uzumaki Arashi, SSS-rank missing-nin, to become the Hokage and prove myself." shouted The knucklehead. The guard's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. THE Arashi, the red tempest, was actually an 8 year-old from Konoha. It took every fiber of their being to not laugh and even then they were failing MISERABLY.

" Naruto mask up, we're reporting to the Hokage, then it's off to the academy with you." spoke Jiraiya

" SWEET!" exclaimed the most unpredictable ninja as he placed his mask back on. As the group walked to the Hokage tower, the reactions of the peons...um I mean civilians was less than hospitable. Some were glaring at 'Arashi' . Some trying to attack Itachi for ' Killing the Sharingan'. If only they knew.

**Flashback...**

A 7 year old Naruto stood at the entrance to the camp waiting for someone. Itachi came out wearing his usual Akatsuki garb. The group met with them on some occasions. Naruto also knew about the letters to and from the Sandaime about the Uchiha's growing unrest and the planned coup. the plan was simple, try and talk down the clan, if that wasn't possible, then Itachi was to kill all of them save three, his siblings and mother. His younger brother, was a mini Fugaku-clone in the making, everything from his arrogance to his ability, his sister was the exact opposite, she was kind, modest, and even kind of shy. Then there was his mother, Uchiha Mikoto the so called Hellfire princess, that woman was a force to be reckoned with, and a beautiful one at that.

" Itachi-nii are we going to stop the others or what?" Asked an impatient Naruto. He knew patience was a virtue, but this was a serious matter that needed to be dealt with.

" Yes Naruto-ototo, Let's get this over with." Itachi said in a solemn tone, Itachi already knew how tonight was going to play out, his _father_ was going to refuse stopping the coup, and Naruto's hand's would be covered in even more blood.

Upon reaching the compound, Itachi couldn't have been more right in his assumption. Fugaku went as far as to attack Naruto stating ' the Kyuubi has corrupted the Uchiha prodigy', and when they fought back Fugaku hid behind Mikoto, and if it wasn't for Naruto stopping the blade with his body, she would probably be dead. Naruto was laying on the floor with Sasuki and Mikoto hovering over him like two guardian angels. Sasuke was wanting to kill him, probably because he was an outsider and was receiving more attention than him.

**Flashback end...**

Upon reaching the Hokage tower, Sarutobi himself welcomed the four. Jiraiya told him that Naruto possessed the Rinnegan, Sharingan, Soul Blade, Mokuton and Ranton Kekkai Genkai. Sarutobi's jaw hit the ground. HARD. Naruto had TWO doujutsu, the chakra bloodline of the Uzumaki, Mokuton AND Ranton. Who wouldn't be shocked.

" And on top of that, the kid's a prodigy to say the least. He absorbs information like a sponge, can master jutsu insanely fast thanks to the Kage bunshin we taught him." Again, Sarutobi had a hard time keeping his jaw off the floor." and he is a genius, he even finished the rasengan." Okay, now the old fire shadow had his jaw on ground level. the rasengan wasn't complete and it caused a unspoken blood feud between two countries.

"Hey jiji, Can I enter the academy? I mean I am already pretty strong but I wanna make friends, and earn a reputation." said a slightly mature sounding Naruto. He knew the villagers would hate him but if he looked like an idiot, maybe they'll leave him alone. Maybe.

" Sure Naruto-kun." said a recomposed Sandaime. '_Naruto how strong are you?' _were his thoughts.

**Konoha streets...**

As he was walking through the streets with his hood down and mask off, Naruto received glares from the adults. It was to be expected. The people needed a scapegoat, and while it was a burden he didn't want to relive, someone had to do it. Then he smelt it, that wonderful smell of the only true gift from the gods... RAMEN! He followed his nose to ichiraku's ramen stand.

" Hey Teuchi-Oji-San, Ayame-Nee-Chan ten miso ramen please."

" Of course, anything for my favorite customer." the head chef nearly shouted. As if on cue, Ayame dived over the counter and tackled Naruto into a brunette and blonde blur.

" Don't ever leave like that again, You hear me. I thought that the villagers.. that they..." she couldn't finish before she broke down into tears of joy. It was no secret how the villagers hated Naruto, and Ayame and Teuchi had tried to adopt him multiple times, but every time they tried the matriarch of the orphanage would jack the price through the roof. Quite literally. So they did the next best thing they gave him a roof over his head on his birthday to help protect him.

" Like they could. I'm gonna be Hokage remember. Gotta be strong, for everyone." Naruto said in a comforting voice. When he wanted to, Naruto could cut deep wounds with just his words or he could be the warmest, happiest sounding boy in the world.

After a little bit of catching up, and a whole lot of ramen, Naruto left for his first day of the academy.

**Shinobi academy...**

The class was currently chatting up a storm. There was Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sasuki, Hyuga Hinata, And a lot of civilian students. The instructor, Umino Iruka came in followed by a blonde haired kid. Naruto strolled in, minus the animals and cloak, to which Sasuki shuddered.

" Alright class, we have a unexpected addition to the roster. Naruto care to introduce yourself." The Scarred Chunin announced.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, ramen, and the few friends I have. I dislike arrogance and pervs. My hobbies include training with Jiraiya-Sama and mastering my Kekkai Genkai. My goals are to become Hokage and avenge my father." our foxy troublemaker said.

The class reacted to his introduction in an expected way. Laughing and glaring. Naruto examined the room and got excited to see Sasuki, but the glare he was receiving from her brother stopped him with one thought going through his mind '_Kami, please let that Genjutsu work'. _The rest of the day went on as any first day goes. There were introductions and friends being made. Naruto decided to set up his mask of being an idiot, so he decided to pretend to develop a crush on the civilian banshee known as Sakura.

After the first step to thousand more. He was summoned to the council chambers by the Hokage. Upon arrival he Greeted his Grandfather figure and his ANBU, Neko and Inu, along with the shinobi council.

" Hokage-jiji why am I here? aren't Shinobi affairs to be dealt by the Hokage and Shinobi councils?" questioned the young Jinchuriki.

" Not when these affairs concern you." he said, chuckling at the blonde's shocked expression."* Everyone knows Naruto-kun here." he said gaining a few nods and grumbles from the civilian side." Well he is hereby granted self-defense privileges, in other words, you attack and it's up to Naruto to decide to kill you or not." With these words the council had their jaws on the floor.

" Hokage-sama, if you allow this the demon will murder everyone in the name of self-defense." Shouted random civi#4

" Only if you try first. If it will shut you up, I will, at the worst, give the assailant a literal smack on the wrist." spoke a certain Uzumaki.

" In other news, It has come to my attention that a SSS-rank missing-nin has entered the village. He goes by the name of Uzumaki Arashi." the Sandaime said, Earning shivers from everyone, even the famously stoic Hiashi.

" If you want jiji, I can get him for you." said the blonde ball of trouble, as he replaced his mask and cloak." You wish to speak to me Hokage-sama." spoke the now masked Naruto. The reactions were varied, yet expected. Laughter from the shinobi side, as well as the Hokage. Glares from the civilians and elders.

" Hokage-sama, there is no way this kid is Arashi." Shouted the Civilian head, Haruno Sakuri.

Naruto simply reached inside his cloak and pulled out the most recent bingo book. " Page 100, if you would." he calmly stated. Ms. Haruno picked up the book and read aloud.

_**Uzumaki Arashi  
"The Red Tempest of Steel"  
Missing-nin of Kumogakure, Konohagakure, kirigakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure.**_

_**Rank: SSS**_

_**Order: Hide and pray to your god that they have mercy.**_

_**Known techniques: Superb Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu.**_

_**Notes: He is a calm man. Will not kill innocents**_

To say the least, everyone minus the Sandaime, Inu, and Naruto was shocked. This _kid_ had outdone their amazing fourth Hokage, who had decimated Iwa during the 3rd great war. That coupled with the fact he was a wanted man by all five kages, they had no choice but to imitate a fish.

" Jiji I have to go, homework and all, then could you give me a library pass? I want to see the what the public library has to offer." Said the little blonde prankster, and with that he left.

**Alright, I want to address this right now. I will time skip between the next chap and this one. to explain some Ideas real quick Naruto has been secretly inducted into the CRA (OH SHIT ORIGNAL IDEA), He reveals this to Hinata and Sasuki, who then follow him as 'Fan-Girls'. Oh and I want REVIEWS not FLAMES, and if you have an account, but aren't signed in out of fear, GROW SOME BALLS, even you girls. yea I see you. well any way live long and some shit Ja Ne.**


	3. Graduation or Promotion

**Folks I should explain that yes Naruto will be godlike, but later in the story when all those juicy bloodlines start showing their colors. to elaborate, Naruto knows about a lot of jutsu and chakra techniques, and as such will have insanely high reserves. He was taught the Kage bunshin at such a young age because Kyuubi helped him manifest his chakra. I know I should have included that last chapter but it slipped my mind. so lets get Rollin'.**

**Chapter 3: Graduation or Promotion.**

**Graduation.**

It had been a long 4 years for our hero, although he grew to be 5'4. He was right in his assumption of the council leaking the info to the populace. Now he was hated for being Arashi and that only piled on to the harsh treatment, and the bingo book was changed to Uzumaki Arashi no Yoko. Oh and the beatings resumed, but he didn't resist. To those who were carrying out his 'sentence' it was appalling, and to him it was payback, he would give them no pleasure from his torture, he lived each day like a bumbling idiot out of pure spite.

And the academy was the same, only the clan heirs (**minus Sasuke**),treated him with respect, friendship, and if their name was Hinata, Ino or Sasuki, love. Hidden love but love nonetheless. Hiashi was actually the source of this ruse. He liked Naruto, especially since, as Hinata's father, he was given immunity to the pranks. Sasuki and Ino were inspired by Hinata, and now they are Naruto's Fan club. The three were not you're average fan-girls though, they trained just as hard as their male counterparts, if not more so. Well, except Naruto. He had as much energy as the sun and he was damn sure gonna use it. He even created his own Taijutsu style called **Uzuken(Vortex fist)**. He helped Hinata improve her own **Juken** that allowed for her flexibility, which they called the **Matsu-Kanoken(Soothing fist)**, Sasuki developed the **Kage Tenohira (Shadow** **Palm),** and Ino worked off her own families' and ended up with the **Kiokuken(memory fist) **each of them was proficient in something that aided the others. Hinata was a damn good healer, Sasuki was amazing at Tai and Ninjutsu,Ino was the poison specialist, and Naruto was... need I explain.

Yuzuki had also trained Naruto to use his weapon form, Zanmato, to its limit as of now. Yuzuki had told him a few years back that sentient swords and the summon bosses at the minimum had two weapon forms, Shikai and Bankai. So he trained under each of the heads to master they're Shikai. Biku's weapon form was twin daggers, Fenrir(Wolf Boss) was a set of gauntlets, Teki(Dragon boss) was a twin sided Naginata, Manda( I'll explain later) was a kusarigama, Gamabunta was a Tanto. Shishi(Lion Boss) was a pair of boots that were used with Fenrir. Kaencho(Phoenix boss) was a wrist-mounted crossbow, and Tsumeru(Dog Boss) was a pair of nin-claws. Naruto was currently working on a way to combine certain weapons at his 'apartment', more like hole in wall that was barely standing. He had chosen it because if you live in trash, it can't get trashed. The knucklehead looked up at the rising sun and decided that it was time for school.

**Shinobi academy...**

The class was doing it's usual meet and greet when a cloaked figure with blonde hair, a fox tail and ears walked in with a fox kit, wolf pup, and lion cub on his head, left shoulder, and right shoulder respectfully. His cloak was that of a sage, a red background with black flames licking the bottom and the kanji for 'devil' on the back The there was a sword hung across his back that looked like just touching it drains your very life. Everyone minus Hinata, Ino, and Sasuki wanted to know who this was.

" Who are you?" the Nara heir asked, voicing they're thoughts, causing a few to sweat drop.

" Shika do you not remember me, that's a little harsh." responded the blonde whiskered soon to be leaf-nin. (**OMG SPOILERS)**

" NARUTO-BAKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO LOOK BETTER THAN SASUKE-KUN." shouted the pink haired howler monkey known as Sakura.' **_Dang Naruto looks kind of cool.'_**shouted her inner self

" Anyone looks better than duck ass over there." shouted Kiba who was covering his highly sensitive ears. That's when the black, blonde, and blue blurs pounced.

" NARUTO-KUN!" shouted the Uzumaki Fan club as they glomped him.

" Girls, girls there's plenty to go around." He chuckled as he rose to his feet and went to his seat in the back. When a certain power hungry brooder came up in front of him.

"Give me that blade, dobe. Obviously it would be better if it were in the hands of an uchiha " he demanded.

"Okay." was Naruto's response as he handed the sword to Sasuke. As the King of Brooders turned to leave, the blade, sheath and all,burst into black flames and jumped to Naruto's side.

" Why is the sword back with you."

" Because if Zanmato doesn't choose you the effect varies, some even die, and I don't need the council riding my ass for 1 more thing because you thought MY sword chose you. You should thank me for telling him the consequences of such action." was the last thing spoken before the discussion ended as Iruka walked in.

" Alright class settle down. As you know today is the day of the graduation exams, and that if you pass you'll be the Hokage's weapons, you'll be Ninja." were Iruka's words of inspiration as he began passing out the written test. Naruto's was special of course his was actually a copy of the Chunin exams, not a Genjutsu. He aced it he was sure even though was finished in 20 minutes flat. He chose to take the rest of the time to talk to his 'inner beings'.

**The Mindscape...**

Over the years, Naruto had developed the sage's way, which is why he had all the contracts, and the doujutsu. The Rinnegan and Sharingan were, for lack of a better word, amazing. They complimented each other so well, yet they both had their own strengths. The Rinnegan gave its wielder the ability to 'unlock' affinities, which came naturally as they progressed, and the Sharingan could copy any jutsu, though Naruto only used it to learn of a jutsu, and then master it himself. They both had a total of five levels. For the Rinnegan, it was one ring around the pupil, followed by two, three, and four. The fifth level was known as Sage eye, the normally black rings glowed bright vibrant gold and his affinities were equal to that of a god. For the Sharingan, there was one tomoe, two, three, Mangekyou, and Eternal Mangekyou. Normally, repeated use of the latter two causes permanent damage to the eyes, but since when is Naruto normal. Due to changes in his DNA, the Sharingan manipulated itself to where the blinding effect is null in void.

Along with the separate eyes he can also blend them together into the 'Sharinnegan'. It furthers both skill-sets and develops a unique Byakugan-like affect of being able to see chakra but not just humans, he can see every living things' spiritual and physical energy. This, in conjunction with the Zanmato's ability, is extremely lethal.

"Hey everyone, I was wondering if you would like to come out after this." Naruto said with his foxy-grin. He had changed his mindscape after the first signing of a contract, which had been the toads followed by the foxes. Currently it was a clearing in the middle of a forest, teeming with wildlife.

" Of course Naruto, we would love to." replied Yuzuki.

" Hey I was wondering about those combinations. Are there any special combos that are meant to work, besides Shi-Chan and Fen-Chan?" the blue eyed Jinchuriki asked.

" Yes there's the canine claw, which is Fenrir and Tsumeru. Then there's falcon shot, which is Kaencho and Fenrir, and the others will need to be revealed later, okay." Yuzuki responded in a solemn tone." Sorry I can't be of more help Naruto."

" Don't worry it's all I could have asked for." He said as he turned to a tall man, roughly 6'5, with red hair in a ponytail with scar over his left eye and a grin that just feels contagious. He wore a blood red cloak and a standard katana at his side.

" Hey uncle Arashi, what you up to?" said the blonde to his uncle. They had met on the first year of Naruto's trip, on the battlefields of the kiri blood purge. Arashi had destroyed a force of 100 that were after Naruto, for revealing his Sharingan, at the cost of his life. Naruto being Naruto couldn't stand to see his saviour die, so he tried to save him. upon reaching him, Arashi told Naruto about how he was a wanted man and that he was an Uzumaki, that wanted to meet his nephew. With his mind going a mile a minute, Naruto sealed Arashi inside himself, adopted his name, skills, and rank, and that lead us to where we are now.

" Nothing much just thinking about life. Hey I think you sensei is calling you. Best if you go now." Arashi spoke with his grin never leaving his face as Naruto left the mindscape.

**Physical world...**

" Alright class, we will be taking the throwing test next." Iruka announced " Will someone please wake Naruto?"

" I'm not asleep." said the decomafied blonde as he rose to his feet.

As the class rushed outside, Naruto shuffled off towards his little tree with a swing on it. He went through a few hand-seals and summoned his 'pets'.

The wolf was full sized of an average wolf with silver fur. The tips of its ten tails and ears were deep blue. The fox was pure crimson except for the tips of its ears which were gold. The snake was about six feet long, deep royal purple, and was coiling itself around Naruto's waste, like a hug. The bird was about a foot tall, a blazing orange yellow mix in its feathers, and was perched on Naruto's shoulder. The dragon boss came out and was as taller than Naruto standing on its hind legs. It had white scales with an artic blue eyes. The toad was about waist height to Naruto with a snow white dog that looked bigger than the wolf. The lion had golden fur with a dark blue flame at the end of its ten tails. They were each cuddling with Naruto in some way. That's when his sword started to hum and sprouted the same black flames as it had when sas-uke tried to steal it, as Yuzuki so kindly put it. The flames formed the familiar silhouette of said man/sword.

" Man does it feel good to be out. I mean just to hang out, this is amazing." said a feminine voice that originated from the wolf. This was Fenrir, the wolf boss and half of the juubi, and she was the most used weapon after Zanmato, and although there was no favoritism amongst the summons she still took a little pride in that fact. She was the sister summon to Shishi, the other half of the juubi who conveniently decided to speak next.

" Yeah especially with Naruto-kun." Shishi, The lion boss, said with evident love in her purr. Seventy-five percent of Naruto's summons were female, the exceptions being Gamabunta and Teki. " Hey what are we doing today?" asked the lion.

" Lazy day, it's graduation and revelation time." Naruto said as Biku jumped on his shoulder." Besides, I have you girls as good luck charms." he finished with a smirk.

" Uzumaki Naruto, You're up." Shouted Iruka. Said blonde walked up to the firing line.

" Come on dobe. Hurry up and fail." Shouted Sasuke, his fan-girls quickly agreeing with him.

Naruto didn't speak until Mizuki handed him the kunai, which were dull and practically useless. " Oh these won't do." he said was he turn to the toad." Bunta, think you can give me some oil." Gamabunta replied by spitting a black liquid towards Naruto who stopped it midair by holding up his palm.

" Dobe, how did you do that?" Sas-uke asked.

" Simple, I touched the chakra-infused oil, which is a form of water, with my own Suiton chakra and was able to 'bend' it. This technique is extremely hard to master and it requires almost Chunin level control to even move an element." said our blonde as everyone, especially the teachers, imitated a fish. He then proceeded to oil the kunai and used his Doton bending to create a whetting stone. When he was finished the Kunai looked good as new.

" Alright now to actually use these puppies. Kaen-chan." As quick as he said that, a vibrant orange and red crossbow latched onto his left wrist as he launched the Kunai as if they were bolts into the targets getting a perfect score." Nice job Naruto." said Mizuki, who leaned down next to Naruto's ear" Sorry abut the kunai, I was given those by the higher ups."

" I understand Mizuki-sensei."

" Next is the Taijutsu portion. No Ninjutsu allowed." Iruka said. Meanwhile Naruto is being bombarded with questions by his 'Rival'

" How did you do that? How did you beat my score?" ( Need I say whose duck ass is speaking here.)

" Easy, didn't you see me use this awesome crossbow?" Naruto said as he held up Kaencho in her Shikai form. After a minute, Kaencho returned to her animal form and rested on Naruto's shoulder. Then The Uzumaki fan-girls came over and instinctively started petting the animals, except Teki who didn't need nor want the attention.

" It doesn't matter how many times I see you use these summons as weapons, I can not seem to overcome how powerful they are." Sasuki said in a shocked and awed tone. As the Taijutsu matches went on, Ino was paired with a civilian, Hinata and Sasuki were paired together. Instead of the age old 'my eyes are better than yours' feud between the families, this match was quite the opposite. More like a friendly duel between rivals. Needless to say it ended in a tie.

" Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out. " Please enter the ring."

" Sensei how about we up the stakes, no holds barred all-out brawl, anything's allowed. Even Ninjutsu." Naruto said in a confident **(NOT ARROGANT)** tone. "only thing you can't do is kill one another." as he discarded his cloak, revealing a muscle shirt that left nothing to imagination, and crossed his arms. That's when the girls turned into chibis with pom-poms chanting ' Naru, Naru, he's our man if he can't do it, Sasuke sure as hell can't.'

" Okay, when you're ready...HAJIME" said Iruka and Sasuke charged at the blonde. _' Why __is he just standing there.' _Sasuke thought, but was brought out of this by a drop kick to the chest, courtesy of a certain blonde. This sent the Emo into the opposing wall.

" Winner...Uzumaki Naruto..." shouted the Iruka. No sooner did he say this a giant fireball launched at Naruto, who was enveloped in the flames causing the Chunin to panic. That is until the flames died down, or should I say were absorbed, around the blonde; revealing him unscathed except for his shirt which was destroyed; which in turn revealed his torso to be riddled with scars, the most predominant one being a large X across his chest.

" Naruto-kun..." came the voice of Hinata, who had seen some of the smaller scars, but never the large ones such as this.

" Naruto h-how are you not d-dead." came the shaky voice of Kiba. He liked Naruto and he even helped him out a few times with his Taijutsu.

" I have been hit by fireballs that are as big as the Hokage tower and ten times hotter than that one. If you really want to see a fire jutsu..." Naruto started flashing through hand signs."**SENPO:HOSENKA NO JUTSU!"** shouted the blonde as he released a flurry of fireballs into the sky. " That's a fire jutsu."

After the medics finished checking over the Uchiha, obviously ignoring the kid who just got hit by a FIREBALL. Anyway, the next portion was Ninjutsu and Naruto didn't think he should have to perform this, but he played along. When Sasuke name was called he looked towards Naruto with Hate in his eyes. He transformed into Iruka, switched places with said Chunin, and created five Bunshin. He claimed his headband, and arrogantly glared at Naruto.

Naruto was called and transformed into the Yondaime, made Iruka switch places with Mizuki, and created 20 Kage Bunshin. All without the use of seals. He accepted the headband in a respectful manner, walked over and had a heated make-out session with Hinata, and the other girls. This got some heated glares from the female portion of the class because Naruto was being 'perverted', and massive nose bleeds from the male section.

" Class, I am happy to say you pass. Meet here in 1 week for team placements." Iruka and Mizuki said in unison. After all the hopefuls except Naruto were gone Iruka gave Naruto instructions to go to the Hokage.

**Hokage tower...**

" You needed me Hokage-jiji?" asked the blond.

" Yes Naruto, I would like to make you an honorary ANBU." was the Sandaime's answer.

" No, I think Naruto should stay a Genin, But maybe Arashi, or should I say Skull, would take up that offer." was Naruto's

**How was that, and damn was that a long time with not enough output. Anyway I am sorry about the clichés but you make a cake without some ingredients. so with that said review and read. thank you.**


	4. Memo

**Okay folks listen up I, the very sexy and magnificent Khaos, have writers block...Err a form of it any way, I kind of had an idea pop into my head and I won't say much but look into the crossover section. I will resume this story once I have *ahem* drained the reservoir. In other word this story is on temp hiatus.**

**Thank you for understanding and fuck you if you don't.**


	5. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U!

Okay I'm DONE!. I can't write myself out of this corner. So I have ultimately decided to Shoot myself and this story in the head by saying... This is it. I will not finish it. HOWEVER...I will rewrite it. this will take time, this will take patience, and this will take... something else that I have forgotten at the moment *Insert Omega's joke: something about a lack of a brain*

I will begin the rewrite sometime next week at which point I will remove this story. Now comes the fun part, I am taking in ideas from you people, the (hopefully) fans.

This includes but is not limited too:

OCs:When I say OCs I mean characters not just someone who's mentioned and then dropped like a sack of rocks. I want you to tell me their personalities, the data so I can best describe them, the specialties, you know what, just send me their dossiers.

Missions: I believe that the name of this category is self-explanatory, just some things that I can use to fill in and possibly use as plot or give some significance to.

Techniques:These can be bloodlines, weapons, jutsu, fighting styles or other abilities. These can be given to anyone.

Locations: These are places that I can visit/ mention. Please detail the ecology, climate, and position.(island, mainland, peninsula).

NG+: this is more of a question than anything else so... should this be a time travel fic... I mean I could work it plus I have really been looking for an excuse to write one.

Also I am considering using Sasuke for more than just jokes about the nub the uchiha call dicks, this does not mean in any fashion that he won't be bashed, but maybe I have him stick around for ... Purposes.


End file.
